Harry Reaper
by cmp2242
Summary: This story will be at least slightly superharry its about harry learning things abouts his past that dumbledor didn't want him to know and the romances of harry as well as the defeat of Voldemort will be a harem fic and have dragons and mages and animagum
1. Chapter 1 Sirius's Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Dragonball Z, Star wars, Lord of the rings, D&D, forgotten realms, final fantasy 7, or any other franchise story or fanfiction author that was left out or unintensionaly copied in my fanfic.

A/N This is my first fanfic so I would like reviews to tell me how I could be better but no flames. I also will not update unless I have five reviews per chapter because that tells me that the numerous hours spent writing haven't gone to waist.

Harry Reaper

**Chapter 1**

**When Harry arrived Privet Drive a week ago he had been about ready to just surrender himself to Voldemort and ask him to just end it. But today he had just received a letter that suddenly changed all that is was a letter from Sirius.**

_**Harry**_

Please don't mourn my death. I want you to live your life don't be stupid and waste your life crying over things you can't change. The goblins contact you about my will within ten days of the receipt of this letter. The Black family has always had a little known ability to see their deaths in the near future. Now I want to make something perfectly clear my death is not your fault I know you and how you take on more guilt than is rightfully yours. Harry I want you to train your self and survive this war and plan for the future so I've put a stipulation on your inheritance that you must go on a date once a week for the next month and I would suggest a certain pink haired auror that got a big crush on the person reading this letter. Please talk to Remus he needs someone to be there for him and tell him that marauders take care of their own he'll know what to do oh and tell him to give you the talk. I have some unpleasant information to give you it seems that Dumbledor is manipulating you to be a martyr for the light and he is stealing from you and paying for not only the war but he is also paying Ron to be your friend and spy on you. Ron is not trust worthy but I'm not sure about Hermione she has had a few meetings with Dumbles but she seemed to be somewhat concerned about what was said in those meetings. Ron was bragging about all the training that he and your friends are getting and you are not they are supposed to protect you and keep you out of trouble but I think that Neville and Luna and Ginny might be trust worthy. Harry in my will I'm making you the head o the Black family and emancipating you so that you can get out from under Dumbledors thumb and so that you can hear your parents will and visit your vaults at Gringotts vaults now since you don't have the keys to your other vaults ask the goblins to perform the inheritance ritual to find out all of your vaults and to get keys to them. I would like you to hand out the inheritances that I have specified in my will. I would suggest that you hire an account manager and a lawyer to be prepared legally for anything that may come your way. The most important advice I can give you is while you do all your training for the war and preparations for the future don't forget to have fun and prank a few people along the way and always remember that I love you.

Sincerely Sirius 

P.S. This letter is charmed so that you are the only person who can read the complete contents and that remus can only read the parts dealing with your date with tonks and the marauder bit and tonks can only read about my will excluding the dating she can also read the part about comforting remus.

At the same time that harry got his letter remus and tonks received letters of their own from Sirius.

**_Remus be at piece my friend and prank snape for me one last time and be there for harry he will need your strength in the coming days and your brains now you also need to have some fun so go find a nice girl and go on a few dates. _Remus promised himself to talk to harry about Sirius**

**_Tonks you need to tell harry about you feeling for him and I can tell you that he has some for you but doesn't think that you would ever return them he told me so. He will need you to lean on more than anyone else I have found some bad things and told him what they were and right now he really needs a friend and maybe more. _After tonks read hers she vowed to tell harry how she felt about him and to be there for him.**

Harry was crying by the end of the letter. It was the final confirmation that Sirius was really dead and that he wasn't coming back. Harry read the letter and sat down to really think about what Sirius had said and the more he thought the more he realized that Sirius was right and that he needed to plan for the immediate and far future. Harry also came to the realization that Sirius wouldn't want him to be sad he'd want him to move forward in life and play a few pranks along the way. He began to plan how to get out from under Dumbles thumb Harry just couldn't believe that Dumbles and his friends would do that to him but he knew that Sirius would never lie to him so he was going to have to test his friend's loyalty and investigate Dumbledor thoroughly before he would even remotely trust the old man again. Harry decided to make a list of all the things that he would need to get and do to survive the war and machinations of governments, glory seekers, and assassins and to have a life worth living at the end of the turbulent times that lay in his way. The first thing he needed to do is to make a list of the things he needs to learn and buy to achieve his goals.

**List for summer training**

**Need a small personal library**

**Need other wand and magical foci**

**Battle armor and robes**

**Physical training equipment**

**Magical training equipment**

**Ritual equipment**

**Potions ingredients and equipment**

**Lawyer**

**Financial manager possibly Griphook**

**The best teachers I can get**

**Personal mentor and advisor**

**Need to remove any and all tracking possibilities**

**Get helpers possibly Dobby**

**Attend Sirius will reading**

**Train as hard as I can**

**Find a way to get more time**

**Set my accounts and affairs in order**

**Investigate my friends with veritaserum**

**Investigate Dumbledor in same way**

**Get weapons**

**Get a better trunk possibly custom**

**Get a date with Tonks**

**Move out of the Dursleys**

**Get a house/ base of operations**

**Leave time for anything else that was left out**

**Now that he had a list he needed to contact the Remus, Tonks, and Dobby so that he could confirm that they were trustworthy and then move on with his plans from there and so Harry sat down and wrote a letter to Remus and Tonks.**

_**Dear Remus and Tonks**_

Sirius sent me a letter asking me to talk to you so that we can help each other to grieve he said that I could trust you implicitly. He said some distressing things in his letter so if you care at all about Sirius and me you'll come to the park near my house tomorrow and you wont tell anyone of this meeting even Dumbledor. Make sure that one of you has guard duty that day and Remus Sirius said to tell you that marauders take care of their own you'll know what that means and what to do and he also said that your to give me the talk whatever that means. Tonks after I'm done talking to you all about the letter I need to talk to you about a personal matter.

Your surrogate godson and friend

Harry

Harry sent Hedwig off with the letter immediately after he finished it. Harry thought about how he could get in contact with dobby he couldn't send a letter but maybe he could call for dobby like if he was at school and needed dobby and so Harry called out Dobby's name and the little elf appeared and the next thing Harry knew his legs were being hugged by an over hyper elf who was proclaiming loudly about the greatest wizard Harry Potter is needing Dobby and Dobby is coming as quickly as he could. –D- Harry Potter sir is calling for Dobby what can dobby do for you? –H- Dobby I'm going to need a personal assistant this summer and possibly longer and I was wondering if you would like to be that assistant. –D- Dobby would be honored to bond with Harry Potter sir and become his house elf. –H- Thank you dobby but before you agree we have to set the ground rules which are you cannot punish yourself you are an equal so if you have a problem or suggestion your to speak up and you are to be paid one galleon a week and weekends off and you can wear anything that you like and please just call me Harry. –D- dobby will only accept two days off a month one galleon a month. –H- you will have four days off a month and two galleons a month and that is my final offer. –D- dobby accepts harry potter sirs offer. –H- that's great dobby now you'll have to tell me how to bond with you. Dobby explained the ritual to harry and they preformed the ritual without incident and harry showed dobby Sirius's letter after swearing dobby to absolute secrecy harry started to fill dobby in on the plans that he had for the summer. –H- dobby if you have any ideas to help me improve as much as I can this summer please let me know, now some people like the head master definitely won't approve of my training or methods so you can't go to them for help unless the circumstances are dire. Now I'm going to write a letter asking for help training and I want you to copy and deliver the letter to anyone that you think is trustworthy and a the best in their field but first I need a general mentor and advisor so please dobby go and find someone to fill that roll and beg them on my behalf to help me. –D- dobby will do as you ask harry potter sir when would you like them to meet you harry sir. –H- Have him meet me at the park tomorrow during my meeting with remus and tonks and thank you dobby you really are a good friend. –D- dobby will get best and wisest mentor for harry potter sir and they will be at gringotts on time. With that harry went to sleep hoping that in that morning he would have a couple more allies. The next morning harry woke early and got ready for the day and headed out to the park and waited for remus and tonks to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as remus appeared from under an invisibility cloak a few minutes later and tonks apperated in with a soft pop. They both rushed over to harry remus said harry whats so urgent that you needed us right away and why all the secrecy you know you can trust dumbledor. Before harry could reply a strangers voice replied I ashure you that Mr. Dumbledor is not trustworthy at all he is a manipulative old coot. Remus and tonks wirled around wands at the ready and the headmaster is an honorable man and just who the hell are you remus angrily shouted I am soon to be harry's mentor and my name is

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 Of Plans and Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Dragonball Z, Star wars, Lord of the rings, D&D, forgotten realms, final fantasy 7, Trinity Blood, or any other franchise story or fanfiction author that was left out or unintentionally copied in my fanfic.

**A/N I'm looking for a beta reader if your interested please contact me.**

**This is my very first story writing experience so it may take me up to a week to get the next chapter out and as always tell me if something needs improving thank you.**

**Also I'm not sure how the story should go so I'll leave it up to you. Do you want me to write a few super harry au's that tie in to each other and then have them converge in an epilogue story or do you want me to try and write one long very super harry story? Please answer in you reviews Thank You**

Harry Reaper Chapter 2 

**Of plans and allies**

**-My name is Nicholas Flamel and there's nothing Albus Dumbledor wouldn't do to preserve or gain power he's just very cunning about it and most don't see past his grandfatherly act. I was rather surprised when a very unusual house elf turned up hysterically pleading for me to train his master so that the evil Voldemort couldn't kill said master. Once I was able to calm him down by assuring him that I would at least listen to him then Dobby the house elf sat down and explained that his master needed to have a mentor and training so that he could kill Moldyshorts and frankly I was surprised that his master knew that I was alive and how to reach me and it worried me that albus and or voldy might also know of my continued existence and they might figure out that the stone that was destroyed was a fake.- **

**Here harry interrupted saying -I'm sorry for worrying you I had no idea that you were alive and I believed as everyone else that you were dead but I should have figured that you were still alive and that the stone was fake because who in there right mind would let such a dangerous and powerful object out of their sight. I can also assure you that no one beside me and my two companions know that your alive and I'd like to keep it that way so that dumbles can't harm you now let me introduce you to my surrogate uncle Remus Lupin and my hopefully soon to be girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks although if you value your life you'll just call her Tonks because she hates her beautiful first name for some reason.- **

**Remus didn't respond to the introduction he just stood there and stared with a gobsmacked expression on his face and tonks was to busy staring at harry for the girlfriend comment and thinking about whether he really meant it or not. **

**-Now down to business harry said Sirius sent me a letter that has me worried as to who I can trust, he specifically mentions that dumbles is paying ron to spy on me and as if that wasn't bad enough he's using my money to do it with. Sirius wasn't sure about hermione but he thought that she might be spying on me to but he also mentioned that all my friends are getting training to officially protect me but unofficially to keep me inline. Now don't get me wrong I'm happy that my friends are getting trained so that they can better protect them selves but why wasn't I invited after all I'm dumbledorks weapon aren't I.-**

**Remus had finally snapped out of his stupor and said dumbledor would never use you as a weapon harry. -Harry replied you mean dumbles didn't tell anyone that prophecy that you were guarding last year has do with me and no one from the order bothered to question him as to why you were guarding a fifteen year old boy and a prophecy. Let me fill you in then the prophecy basically says that either me or voldy have to kill the other for neither can live while the other survives and dumbledor has known about this prophecy since I was born and what did he do he didn't train me he sent me off to live with my magic hating relatives never once did he check up on me or do any thing that could prepare me for my destiny. Remus, tonks why don't you read Sirius's letter while I talk to Mr. flamel then I can try to explain anything the three of you want to know.-**

**Harry gave remus and tonks the letter and took Nicholas a short distance away and said -Mr. flamel work out in a little more detail what were going to do when, and where.- **

**Nicholas replied –Well harry I was hoping that you would come and stay in my home its been to long since we've had a young student to teach perenell would love it and it would let me train you more thoroughly also dumbles would not be able to find you.- harry smiled and said –thank you I would love to be a stay at your house until I can find out what my financial assets are then depending on what I find I might move into my own property and then we can discuss whether you would stay as my guests for the remainder of the summer. I would like to be yours and your wife's apprentice but I would like to bring in teachers to teach me things that you cant, I will warn you now that I may not be training I an entirely legal fashion because I need to cram up to journeyman level knowledge in all the core subjects and any others that I will hopefully have time for. What do you think will you be my mentor and help me defeat moldy and expose dumbledork, and revolutionize the ministry-**

**-Well Harry I must say you aim high but I will help you to at least defeat voldy and dumbles I agree to be your mentor and allow other teachers to teach what I cannot. Now why don't explain the information in Sirius letter while your friend's finish reading it.- flamel replied and so Harry explained that Sirius caught a conversation between Ron and dumbles and on another occasion hermione leaving a meeting with dumbles. He related everything that Sirius said that he had overheard and how dumbles was planning to make a martyr out of harry and about the stolen money from his grigotts vault at this proclamation Nicholas looked at harry with an odd look and a frown on his face he also mentioned Sirius's recommendations to get an accountant and a lawyer. By this time Remus and tonks had finished reading and were watching Harry and Nicholas walk over and Harry noticed that Remus seemed to be having a hard time excepting Sirius's letter. When they reach the other two Harry says**

**-Well any questions or suggestions on what we should do to carry out Sirius letters instruction? Oh and Remus what did he mean when he said that you should give me the talk.- As soon as Harry mentioned this Remus looked very uncomfortable and went beet red and tonks let out a choked laugh and Nicholas looked amused which confused Harry.**

**Remus replied –well the talk is about sex and the hormones and anatomy of both the male and female and how the mating process goes.- at this Harry went as red as Remus and he couldn't look anyone in the eye for a few minutes before he suggested that perhaps they could talk about that subject from various perspectives including the female if tonks was willing to talk about it from her point of view but at a latter time. Tonks smirked when she heard this and when Harry saw her expression he was suddenly very nervous.**

**-I think that the first thing that needs to be done is to remove Harry to some place until we can be absolutely sure who Harry's friends are and who are not the problem is I don't know where we can take him.- Remus said**

**-That's already taken care of Harry will be living with me at least until the will reading then he may move to another residence what I think we need to do is get him emancipated so that Harry can legally train and take control of all his assets and his life but on second thought that can wait a few days until the day of the will reading and then we can go to the ministry a few hours before the reading and get him emancipated then go to gringotts and prove to the goblins that he is emancipated so that he can do an inheritance ritual to take control of all his holdings before dumbles can interfere any more and the look of surprise on his face as Harry not only shows up for the will reading but also when dumbles learns that his pawn has gone rogue it will be priceless I will be sure to bring a camera for the occasion we could sell the pictures of a gob smacked albus dumbledor.- Nicholas said**

**-Alright I will be doing physical training and book study for the next few days until the reading and after the reading I need to go shopping and would like all of you threes help. Now that that's settled I need to talk to tonks for a little bit.- Harry said**

**Harry and tonks walked a short distance away to discuss their feelings for each other. Harry was the first one to speak**

-tonks is what Sirius said in his letter correct would you like to date me even though you would be putting your self at greater risk from all sides of this war and are you willing to take me as I am warts and all because if you are I would love to date you and see if we make as great a couple as I think that we could be.-

**tonks responded –yes what Sirius said is true and I have wanted to date you for a while but I didn't think you would want an older girlfriend and as for making myself more of a target I'm an auror so I'm already a target but I am also a big girl who can take care of her self. And as for accepting you warts and all the same goes for you-**

**-Alright then in the evening after the reading I will take you to nice restaurant and perhaps a play in the theatre afterwards.- Harry replied **

**And with that they walked back to remus and Nicholas hand in hand _(I know I such at writing about relationships so any advice is appreciated)_ and Harry brought up the topic of the talk again and they had a long and embarrassing but informative discussion after which Remus and tonks left to the places they needed to be and Nicholas accompanied Harry home so that he could get a measure of the wards and there effectiveness what he found angered him Nicholas turned to Harry and said**

**-There are multiple wards for mood enhancement and behavioral control and power suppression and magic monitoring but very little if any protection that would stop anyone more than a determined seventh year-**

**Harry responded -if there are power suppression wards do you think that there might be power blocks on me and my wand and if so can you remove them from me and my things with out dumbledor finding out-**

**-Of course I can but it might hurt a bit depending on how much power is being suppressed and it might take some time to make sure we don't set off dumbledors alarms the spell I will use will gradually weaken the blocks until they are gone by noon of course if you have any kind of severe emotional disturbance the is a high probability that you will break through the weakened seals all at once which will be very painful I will provide you with an untraceable portkey to my house so that if you get in trouble it will automatically activate taking you to safety. Harry I will leave you here tonight to pack say goodbye to your relatives and just incase you have a power surge dumbles will come looking for you here instead of my house until tomorrow afternoon goodnight.- said Nicholas**

**Just as Harry had stepped through the door he was confronted by an angry and purple-faced uncle Vernon Harry was roughly grabbed and dragged away from the door. **

**-Where have you been all day your chores aren't done your aunt had to cook all the meals today your just as much of a freak as your parents and twice as worthless- Vernon yelled. Harry could feel the control on his anger starting to slip but he remembered Nicholas's warning about high emotions and managed to reign in his anger to a low simmer and responded to his uncle saying**

**-For your information uncle I was talking to a few friends of mine and they were adult freaks as you so eloquently put it and they will be taking me away for good tomorrow afternoon so stay away from me and I'll stay away from you and every thing will be hunky dory-**

**Uncle Vernon bellowed -I don't believe you if you had any friends they would have done something before know and how dare you talk back to me freak after all we've done for you we've given you a roof over your head we fed you we clothed you and we've cared for you-**

**-What you did was treat me like your own personal slave and tried to beat the freakishness out of me you say I had a roof over my head but you just stuffed me in the cupboard under the stairs as for clothes I have never gotten anything that wasn't at least four sizes to big and worn out and what food did you feed me I seem to remember having to filch the last crumbs off your plates after you gargantuan meals and what's worse is I am your nephew and you still treated me this way does family mean nothing to you, you close minded git.- Harry yelled by this time his head was really hurting and it was taking all of his self control not to lose his temper and he decided that it would be better for every one if he were to make a tactical retreat and so he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs and to his room but as he was retreating he caught a glimpse of Vernon's face and it looked like he would burst a blood vessel so when Harry closed the door to his room he moved his dresser in front of the door to make sure his uncle couldn't kill him while he slept. Not five seconds after he blocked his door came a pounding and the bellowing of his uncle. Eventually Vernon went grew too tired to shout and bang on his door and went away. Harry went to bed and had the best nights sleep that he could remember in the last few years when he woke up in the morning his headache came back with a vengeance but he was feeling more energetic than he had in a while it was seven o'clock in the morning and he decided to pack his trunk and head down stairs to make breakfast for himself he finished cooking around eight and had just started eating when he heard the thunderous sound of his uncle rolling out of bed and start to get ready for work so Harry started to shovel his breakfast down as fast as he could in the hopes that he could get out of the house before his uncle noticed him and he thought he'd made it Harry was carrying his trunk and just about to open the front door when he was suddenly hit very hard on the back of the head and he flew forward and crashed into the door at this point Harry noticed that he was bleeding and that was the last straw all the feelings of hate and anger that he had for his uncle just surged up to the surface his uncle had hit him for the last time Harry turned his burning avada kedavra green eyes on his uncles smirking face and something inside Harry just snapped and Harry's world exploded in deep gut wrenching soul wrenching pain the last coherent moment he had he saw his uncle go deathly pale before a flash of bright golden light wiped out his vision and consciousness and was whisked away to Nicholas's house were he landed in an unconscious heap and frightening Mrs. Flamel.**

Dursley Household earlier in the morning Vernon's point of view 

**Vernon woke up in a foul mood because of that ungrateful brat how dare he yell and threaten me he's just a freak he has no right to talk back to normal people oh well time to get ready for work and to plan the punishment of the boy this time he was definitely going to do permanent damage this time Vernon went to the bathroom and weighed himself like always and like always that blasted piece of crap lied to him there was no way that he was five hundred pounds as he left the bathroom he smelled the freaks cooking and he hurried down the stairs only to see the brat about to leave the house without so much as a by your leave and without any of his chores done he took a glance down the hall at the kitchen and saw that the bloody little freak had not only not made them breakfast he had made breakfast for himself only and left a mess and dirty dishes for petunia to clean up this was in tolerable and with a vicious smirk he punched the ungrateful brat in the back of his head and watched with glee as his nephew flew into the door hard and started bleeding his nephew got up looked at his blood and turned to face Vernon with eyes that could only have come from the darkest depths of hell he felt himself go pale and only had a brief second to realize his error before a bright golden light shot from his nephew in a shockwave and then Vernon knew no more.**

Earlier at hogwarts headmasters office 

Dumbledor was sitting in his office going over all the paperwork for the beginning of the next school year and going through the orders reports it appears he thought that harries friends do not have much talent at fighting. He was in the middle of looking over the financial statements for the order and their unknowing (at least to him) investor and dumbledors pawn Harry potter when all of the gadgets focused on Harry blew up with no prior warning and that was exceedingly worrying there were only a few ways for that to happen one was for Harry to master occlumency and access his core directly dumbledor wasn't worried about that but Harry could have died or worse someone captured him and disabled all traces of foreigner magic from Harry either situation just wouldn't do for his plans and so he rushed from his office and run through hogwarts to the front gate of the school while activating the orders signaling amulet and apperating directly to the edge of the wards in little surrey and waiting for the others to show and with multiple pops the order arrived and they walked as quickly as they could to Harry's house only to find a giant crater and three charred bodies that were identified as the dursleys most of the order was horror struck that there savior was missing but ron could be heard saying something to the effect of the git deserving what he got. Ron was oblivious to the hostile looks that he was receiving from most of the order. Just as the order was about to start a thorough investigation the headmasters proximity wards alerted him to the presence of the ministry dumbledor had all of the order quickly apperate out before they could be found out. The minister arrived at the site of the disturbance and discovered dumbledor was already at the scene and he shouted

-dumbledor what are you doing here this is a ministry crime scene and do you know what could have caused that magical spike it completely fried our magical power sensors?-

-My dear Cornelius I have just as much right to be here as you do I am the chief mugwump of the wizongamut after all and as for that magical spike it was caused by a magical explosion that killed Mr. potters relatives it appears that he was kidnapped before we could save him.- albus said

End Chapter


	3. Of plots and crumbling foundations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Dragonball Z, Star wars, Lord of the rings, D&D, forgotten realms, final fantasy 7, Trinity Blood, or any other franchise story or fanfiction author that was left out or unintentionally copied in my fanfic.**

**A/N Sorry this took so long but as they say life gets in the way and I haven't had a lot of time lately to write. My mother's health is bad and I'm having to work two jobs. My updates might take a bit more time than usual but please keep in mind that I will never abandon this story. IF I RECEIVE NEGATIVE FEEDBACK ABOUT MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING THEN I WILL ACQUIRE A BETA READER.**

**Harry Reaper**

**Chapter 3**

**Of plots and crumbling foundations**

**Harry came to and found himself in a very large bed with green and silver silk sheets and hangings Harry looked around from his position on the bed. The room was unfamiliar and was about three times the size of his room at privet drive. The room was a very richly furnished room with solid cherry wood furniture and large richly decorated windows with a nice view of a well-maintained garden just out side. Harry tried to sit up so that he could explore a little and find his host but that plan was thwarted when his body screamed at him to not try and sit up again for a while so he would just have to. Wait until his host showed up to check up on him.**

**It turned out that he didn't have to wait long before Nicholas and perenelle entered his room. Nicholas said " Hello Harry we were beginning to get worried that you had gotten hurt seeing as you released rather more power that I would have anticipated but you will be fine an you woke-up just in time for dinner. I knew you would be in some pain so I brought a potion to help get you back on your feet." "I'm sorry to have burst in on you like this and probably scaring you half to death but my uncle just went to far and I literally blew-up at him next thing I know I'm waking up in your house and in a lot of pain" Harry said "think nothing of it dear it's been ages since we've had any young people to liven the place up a bit. Now let's head on down to dinner and you can tell us about why you arrived here in the state you did" perenelle said. The group trooped down to the kitchen and sat around the table which was loaded with all kinds of good food and there was a delicious aroma throughout the kitchen that made Harry's mouth water and so they started to dish out the food some of which Harry had never seen before but it smelled so good that he was willing to give it a try. As they were eating Harry explained about his uncles remarks about his parents and friends and that his emotions were still running high when e got up the next morning and how he didn't quite make his escape and that his uncle hit him hard in the back of the head just as Harry was about to open the door he concluded by saying "I saw the blood and something inside me just snapped I couldn't let that man get away with any more abuse of me or any other person and so the next thing I know I'm feeling a pain that makes the cruciates curse look like a tickling charm and then I black out and wake up in your house." Throughout the tale the flamel's faces had been showing different emotions perenelle had been getting that frightening motherly look that says even god couldn't stop her from taking retribution against the person that caused her wrath and another emotion was warring for dominance and that was to take care of and comfort Harry. Nicholas looked on the other hand just looked coldly furious and he decided to start legal proceedings against the dursleys and he would have to talk to perenelle about adopting Harry if he couldn't get emancipated but from the way his wife looked during Harry's story he didn't think that that would be a problem but he would have to talk to Harry about it especially since adopting Harry could cut off dumbledore's access to Harry completely of course Nicholas would have to pull a few strings at the ministry to remain anonymous he still has some friends in the department of mysteries. Nicholas shot a look at his wife telling her that he wanted to talk to her after Harry had been sent to bed to study. She gave an acknowledging nod to say that she understood. "Harry I think that you should start learning occlumency first I have a very comprehensive guide to occlumency. You should put a majority of your time this week to occlumency and physical exercise although for tonight I think you should just stick with reading and practicing occlumency remember that Dumb as a door will be at the will reading and that he is the best legilimancer in Europe so it is imperative that you learn as much occlumency in the seven days till the reading and in that time you need to learn enough to be able to keep dumbles out of your head for at least thirty seconds so that I can intervene of course I will have to be in disguise but as the primary inheritent you should be able to bring me as your guest." Harry replied "okay Nicholas I will go study the occlumency guide now and see how much I can understand and tomorrow morning we can discuss what I read and you can help me understand whatever I have trouble with tonight but I should warn you that I've never had any success before Snape said that I have absolutely no aptitude for occlumency although he was a horrible teacher he'd just bark out for me to clear my mind and then attack I always felt worse after a session with him." Nicholas's face looked like a storm cloud and it was darkening fast "Harry do you know what a pensive is?" Harry said "yes I have seen one before dumbledor used one to show me the prophecy but I've never used one" Nicholas walked out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a black stone pensive with silver inlayed runes he set the pensive on the table "Harry I'd like you to show me your occlumency lessons with Snape I'd like to see exactly what and how he taught you." "Sure I can show you" alright Nicholas said "I want you to think very hard about your occlumency lessons with snape and only those lessons then try to move them to the front of your mind and then I will place my wand on your forehead and I want you to try and project your thoughts on to my wand and I will draw your memories away from your head and place them in to the pensive after the memories have been drawn out you will remember them very fuzzily but they aren't fully gone and after viewing I will put them back with no permanent memory loss." So Harry did as instructed and focused everything on occlumency lessons and gave Nicholas the signal that he should remove the memories and when the wand was pulled away there was a large silver strand attached which was deposited into the pensive and Harry asked if they could take a minute so he could gather himself before being subjected to the memories of lessons with Snape. When Harry was ready both him and Nicholas entered the pensive and they immediately found them selves in Snape's office it was very Spartan and dungeonish but what decorations and furniture that there was, was of high quality but the south side wall was just creepy it was full of specimen jars that had all sorts of content ranging from an eye floating in one to what looked to be a dragons heart in another and everything that you can imagine in between the east wall was covered by a wall sized solid oak wood bookcase that had been beautifully carved. The bookcase was full of obscure and rare potions texts as you would expect but hidden on the top shelf in the corner Harry spotted a small collection of muggle manga the title was Hello Kitty, Harry was completely thrown for a loop snape the ultimate bastard liked to read muggle children's manga once he'd had a second to process what was seeing he immediately committed this information away for later for black mailing purposes. Along the west wall was a very comfortable looking over stuffed couch and a large fireplace that would be perfect for reading in comfort and finally in the middle of the room was a superbly carved desk and Harry began to wonder exactly how much his teachers were paid if they could afford high end furniture that looked like it was probably hand crafted then they must be paid an awful lot, much more than he would have guessed anyway. Snape was sitting behind his desk grading papers when there was a knock on the door and Snape looked up angrily and shouted for Harry to enter and the door opened Harry stepped inside and was faced with Snape glaring at him as if he was a rather unpleasant smell Snape said "well come along potter I don't have all night and I'm in no mood to deal with your dilly dallying your ignorance and arrogance is only surpassed by your fathers you'd think that at least you'd have inherited a modicum of intelligence from your mudblood mother although that wouldn't help you much as even with a boost you'd still be an idiot." Harry glared daggers at Snape and fought to control his temper as he could do nothing but loose points if he spoke up and he knew dumbledor would do nothing to censure Snape. He was able to fight his temper into submission for the moment "Now potter dumbledor has ordered me to teach you occlumency and so I will attempt the next to impossible task of teaching a dunderhead like you to occlude your mind now I want you to pay attention and give these lessons your complete all or I will have you scrubbing cauldrons without magic every night for the rest of your years at hogwarts. So lets begin I want you to clear your mind then I will attack it with the legilimens spell then you will attempt to block me and throw me out of your mind now let us begin clear your mind" Harry was just starting to clear his mind when Snape shouted legilimens and viciously attacked Harries mind at full force painfully tearing through Harries natural defenses and searching very roughly through harries brain for his most embracing and humiliating memories and gleefully replaying them again and again until Harry managed to get his mind under a small amount of control and he almost instinctually fired a stinging hex at Snape and suddenly Snape's prescience was gone from his mind. When Harry finally returned to reality from the depths of his mind Harry found Snape glaring again. Snape said "potter did I tell you to use a stinging hex or do you not grasp the concept of using your mind to push me out now we shall try this again and this time I expect you to get it right." And so Nicholas and Harry watched, as time and time again Snape would spend the occlumency lessons insulting and belittling Harry and gleefully forcing him to relive all of his worst memories. Nicholas was appalled and enraged that anyone would take advantage of a young child's pain he was going to make snapes life very difficult before getting him sent to azkaban for the rest of his life. When the memories had run there course and Harry and Nicholas arrived back to reality Harry could feel the concentrated magic in the air and when he turned to look at Nicholas Harry almost felt sorry for Snape because Flamel was practically glowing with rage. Harry thinking that it would be better to let Nicholas calm down a bit before they talked about what was in the pensive decided to head off to bed and get started on his occlumency training. As Harry was leaving the kitchen and heading to his room he passed perenelle in the hall on her way towards the kitchen but she stopped Harry and asked "Harry what happened after I left to make Nicholas so mad?" Harry replied "He asked me to show him my memories of my occlumency lessons with Snape and I guess he didn't like what he saw and I guess snivilous' teaching method was criminal in some way or another so I left the kitchen to give him time to cool down before we talk about what he saw I was headed up to my room to study the book on occlumency that he gave me, I think you should talk to him you could feel the magic swirling around the room and he was almost glowing with rage." This had perenelle worried and wondering what Nicholas had seen in the pensive as he was normally very hard to rile up she hurried to the kitchen and saw Nicholas had managed to reign in his magic and most of his anger perenelle said "what is the matter why where you so enraged that I could feel your out burst across the house? I ran into Harry in the hall and he said it might be because of a few memories that he showed you. What could he have shown you that was so bad?" Nicholas sat down at the table with a big sigh and said "yes perenelle he did show me some of his memories and they were all around very disturbing but the most disturbing thing is he seemed to think that the way he was treated wasn't abnormal in any way. I knew dumbledor was as manipulative as they come but I thought that he had at least a small heart and now I think Voldemort is not the number one on our list of worries I think that the with the memories I've just seen that dumbledor should be locked as far away from people as possible for the rest of his life. With what he put Harry through throughout his life it's a miracle that we don't have a dark lord that is ten times worse than Voldemort, Harry has no concept of what it means to be loved by anyone in any sense of the word. Dumbledor in his infinite wisdom and a bid for extreme power and control purposefully left Harry in a house hold where he not only wouldn't be loved but abused the whole of his life from the day he showed up when he was one until today when his uncle abused him one time to many and Harry snapped and I'll tell you it's a miracle that he hasn't snapped before now and in a much bigger way and then when Harry gets his invitation to Hogwarts and things are starting to look up for him he runs into snape who is constantly verbally beating the boy down and that not the only thing every year at Hogwarts Harry's life has been in mortal peril and this last year dumbledor ordered the repeated mental raping of Harry and there is evidence that dumbledor has convinced Harry's friends to spy on him also there was a prophecy that states that Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort and dumbles knew this prophecy all of Harry's life and he did nothing to train Harry for this I believe that dumbledor wants to make a martyr out of Harry." Perennelle was aghast at the betrayal and hardship of Harry's life and that made her all the more determined to educate and protect Harry "Nicholas we need to keep Harry away from dumbledor at all costs and we need to completely destroy his credibility so that we can kick him out of all authorities positions that he now holds I would try to get him locked up but I don't think that we can get enough evidence against him or destroy enough of his credibility to do that but he definitely needs to be censured as much as possible." Perennelle said Nicholas looked at his wife and smiled he walked over to her and said "I fully agree with you but my more immediate concern is that Harry's emancipation will not make it through the courts especially since his godfather was believed to be out to murder him so the claim will probably be denied thus leaving Harry up for adoption which means he'd be fought over by dumbledor and the ministry and most probably Lusious Malfoy. I was thinking that we could talk to Harry tomorrow morning about him singing adoption papers from us and having a friend of mine at the ministry hold onto them so that if his claim is denied the finalized adoption papers can be filed immediately and then placed under top security protections for Harry's protection so that no one can legally make Harry do anything without our permission first. So what do you think?" Perennelle replied "oh Nicholas I thinks it's a wonderful idea but I think that you should take Harry by the hall of prophecies when you go with the paper work if as you say dumbledor has manipulated Harry's life to such an extent what's to say that the prophecy he gave Harry was real. I think you aught to see which if any prophecies react to him so that we can know once and for all what to believe and it could help us with what we focus his training on." Nicholas nodded and said "that is a great idea I will take him the day after tomorrow."**

**Meanwhile fudge, dumbledor, and Voldemort were all very angry and annoyed and worried. Fudge was reaming out his aurors and administrative staff because a blunder like this could completely ruin his career. What would the public think when they found out that the government let the boy who lived be kidnapped, but this could be a golden opportunity he could put up a token search for the boy who was taken only after a squad of aurors were overwhelmed by some mysterious organization yes that would work the public would praise fudge and that damnable boy wouldn't be around to screw things up and if he some how turned up fudge could claim credit for saving Harry potter and if said boy tried to create trouble he could claim that Harry staged the whole thing as a prank and discredit him even more. Now first things first he needed to have one of his secretaries write an article about the kidnapping of Harry potter and how worried the minister is about the boy who lived's safety and that the ministry was devoting a lot of man power to find him as quick as possible. The ministry also could get control over the boy who lived by becoming his guardian yes that will work quite nicely fudge thought now all he had to do is implement his plans fudge called out for weatherby and when he came through the door fudge said "weatherby get my secretary umbridge and bring her to my office immediately and then round up the ministries top lawyers for an emergency top secret meeting as soon as possible and remember all the top lawyers must be there" Percy weasely replied "yes minister fudge I will not fail you" with that said he walked quickly from the ministers office leaving a sceming and plotting but quite pleased minister behind as he went to complete his task the only things that he was thinking were that he was honored to be one of the ministers secretaries and that he would surely advance farther and faster than his father and the other young people in the ministries employ. Percy finally reached umbridges office he took a moment to compose himself before knocking and entering when told to do so. He really hated Umbridge she was short, fat, and toad like, she also was cruel and an idiot but Percy was willing to kiss her but until he'd gotten all that he could out of her and then he'd cut her out of the command chain and take her place as the number one assistant to the minister. As Percy came out of his thoughts he found umbridge looking at him in a condescending and patronizing way as if she was better than him and only tolerated him because he was such an idiot that couldn't possibly be a threat to her or her position in the ministry. "Well what do you want? I don't have all day and I'm in the middle of something very important and I have a lot of other things that need to get done today." Umbridge said and Percy responded "Madame umbridge I have orders from minister fudge priority one and classified you are to respond immediately and drop all other projects until the current assignment is done. Harry potter has disappeared and is believed to be kidnapped by a party or parties unknown, what we do know is that they appear to have no qualms about breaking the law and killing as the muggle relatives of are dead the minister wants to get complete control over Harry potter. You are to be the new ministry sanctioned media director until Harry potter is found and under ministry control you are also going to run interference with dumbledor we do not want dumbledor or the public to know any details besides what we give them. If and when Harry potter is found and if he refuses to cooperate with the ministry then you will run a smear campaign against him stating that he was just playing a tasteless prank to get attention but in the mean time the public must believe that we are looking as hard as we can for potter, basically make us look good the minister will brief you further after he has met with the ministries top lawyers until then you start running interference immediately and you are to write an article for the prophet to be run on the front page tomorrow morning" with that said Percy turned on his heal and stalked out of umbridges office and down the hall in search of a secure fire place so that he could contact the lawyers and setup a meeting between them and minister fudge. Percy had contacted eight of the ministries to ten lawyers and had them clear their schedules and raised their alert status to twenty four hour on call for the foreseeable future and he set up a meeting for everyone in two days all he had left to do was contact the last two lawyers on the list and report back to the minister, then he could go home to his wife Penelope and relax. With a sigh he contacted lawyer number nine and found out that he couldn't make it to the meeting or any other meeting as he had died of a heart attack the day before and number ten had fallen off his broom and broken three ribs and his right arm and left leg, he wouldn't be able to make it to the meeting but he could make it in four so Percy following the ministers orders he rescheduled the meeting to be in four days. He then went back to the ministers office and let him know that the soonest time the meeting could take place was in four days. He then left the ministry happily scheming and looking forward to all the gold and political power he would wield once umbridge was out of the way.**

**Scene change to dumbledor and the order**

**The order had just apparated away and Cornelius fudge had just shown up in a foul mood and demanding answers when he noticed dumbledor he started spouting ministry rhetoric and claiming that he the great dumbledor shouldn't be on the scene of the biggest crime committed in the last decade and involving the boy who lived to boot. That little bug thinks that he can order me around, its time to turn on the doddering grandfather look and on the out side dumbledors eyes started their customary twinkle and his customary grand fatherly smile. Dumbledor turned to face the minister and said "My dear Cornelius I have just as much right to be here as you do I am the chief mugwump of the wizongamut after all and as for that magical spike it was caused by a magical explosion that killed Mr. potters relatives it appears that he was kidnapped before we could save him. I am still trying to follow the magical signature but it appears to be to tangled to decipher from a surface scan it will require a more in-depth scan Cornelius why don't you let your teams of scanners try to sort out exactly what happened while we go and finish what we were working on. Well have a good day all." The minister red faced and rapidly turning purple his aurors thought he might have a stroke fudge said "Well get to work and none of the findings from this scene are to make it into dumbledors hands. Now why don't you start at the heart of the explosion…" here fudge was interrupted by the leader of his team of scanners "Sir we can't start there as the unstable magic released by the explosion is still to dangerous for us to enter and even if we could get into the middle the magic is to tangled to trace. We can handle it why don't you leave this to us" with that said the scanners went back to work and fudge decided to go back to his office to scheme. A few hours later at no. 12 grimauld place the headquarters of the order of the phoenix dumbledor sat at the head of the kitchen table as the order members were trickling in for a meeting everyone but Remus and tonks were worried about Harry and what could have broken through the headmasters wards and taken Harry without the order member on duty alerting the order. Dumbledor stood up and said "Order in the Order" all the order members groaned at the headmasters corny joke but before anyone could verbally speculate about dumbledors sanity he continued "as you all know earlier today there was a magical explosion at Harry's house which set off all my ward alarms and all of the ministry's alarms and for those of you who weren't there when we got there Harry's house was a large crater and the dursely's were dead killed by the explosion and Harry was missing and since then we have had no new information on were Harry could be but we must get him back and around people who care about him but I fear that he may be going dark as there was no sign of a struggle and no reports of underage magic use from the ministry which means that he sat back and watched as his defenseless muggle relatives were murdered by who ever took him now I would like to open this meeting and this meeting only to Harry's friends so that we may gain some insight into his frame of mind and if he had planned for someone to take him away" Remus was red in the face with suppressed rage but tonks hand on his arm stopped him from saying anything for the time being and to wait until Harry's friends had given their reports before Remus should speak either way the order would never be the same after this night. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna trooped into the room when Mrs. Weasely called them in. Dumbledor said "welcome, welcome we have invited you here to discuss your friend Harry earlier his house was attacked and blown up his relatives were murdered and Harry is missing so we would like to ask you a few questions and talk with you for a little bit about how he has been acting recently." There was a general murmur of agreement and Ron had a snide comment about potter being an attention seeking prat for which he received glares from Neville and Luna and Ginny and also a few of the order members tonks and Remus and surprisingly mad-eye moody which was very scary on his face but Ron being the idiot that he is noticed none of this and just strutted to his seat at the table and sat with a smug look hermione followed with a slightly vacant expression that was only noticed by Ginny and tonks both of whom would bring it up privately with mad-eye and Remus respectively. The rest of the kids followed and sat. Dumbledor asked them "has Harry written to any of you this summer has he said any thing that at the time seemed innocent but now is suspect?" The majority hadn't even heard so much as a peep out of Harry but seeing as how summer had only started about a week and a half ago that really wasn't a surprise but Neville had had a letter from Harry apologizing for putting him in danger and breaking Neville's wand Harry had even sent twenty galleons for the purchase of a new wand and some ice cream. Dumbledor asked the kids if they had noticed anything strange about Harry before they had left school and all the kids said that he was moody and withdrawn. Ginny even said that he looked as if he had the world on his shoulders. At this news dumbledors shoulders slumped and he heaved a great sigh and said "it is as I feared Harry potter is going dark we must find him so that we can redeem him." At this Remus could take it no longer and stood up in a towering rage a yelled "don't you dare continue spreading your lies dumbledor I got a letter recently got a letter from Harry he asked me to come over to his house to talk and when I showed up he showed me a letter that Sirius wrote to him before his death and it said that you dumledor are stealing from Harry's trust vault to not only pay for the war and Ron's friendship to Harry but your own wants. Also I have evidence that you wanted to turn Harry into some sort of martyr." There was a gasp from the order members and dumbledor was looking sternly at Remus, and he said "Remus how could you believe that I have anything but Harry's best interests at heart and that I would steal from him. He is like family to me." Remus responded with "I can believe it because one the letter was in Sirius hand writing and it had a secret code word that no one else knew about and he told me a certain prophecy" here a very pale dumbledor said "stop Remus I forbid you to say another word lest the information lands in Voldemort hands" Remus plowed on "the prophecy basically states that Harry is the only person who can defeat he who must not be named. Harry told me that you knew this since before he was born and you did nothing to train him in fact you did everything in your power to keep him ignorant of his heritage and the wizarding world but that's not the worst thing. The worst thing is you left him in an abusive home on purpose. I cannot follow a leader who values humanity so little that he would completely manipulate a child all his life as of right now I am no longer part of the order and you can forget allying with the werewolves I'm throwing my lot in with Harry and I would suggest that if you want someone who cares about you then join with Harry." With that Remus turned and started walking towards the door but at the last second dumbledor called out "Remus think about what your doing, are you really going to join the side of an under prepared and inexperienced teenager" Remus turned and said "I join sides with Harry because I know he wont stab me in the back now good evening dumbles." The twinkle in the headmasters died and he heaved a great sigh. "Now the most puzzling thing we have to figure out is how someone breached the wards and took Harry with out leaving any traces." Dumbledor said here Ron snorted and said "they wouldn't have been able to take me on and you would have had prisoners when you responded to the alarms." At hearing this moody sneered so nastily that it made snape look like an angel and said "Boy don't be so cocky you couldn't hold off a first year auror trainee let alone a fully trained wizard and I strongly doubt that you could fight your way out of a paper bag. I think Remus has the right of it if the boy is the only one who can defeat Voldemort then he should have been in training at least since he started hogwarts. I don't know what your playing at dumbledor but if what the wolf said I don't much care to work for you any more in fact I think I'll try to find Harry and see how trainable he is." With that moody left and with him several other order members left leaving about two thirds of the order still following dumbledor but the third that had left was all the most powerful an knowledgeable people that dumbles had managed to get on his side. Dumbledor was inwardly fuming most of his plans were shattered and his best servants had left him for a boy who wasn't worth the air he breaths, no this was not a good day for dumbledor he could already feel the migraine coming on. Dumbledor dismissed the order and Harry's friends regrouped up in the girls' room to talk about what they had just witnessed. "I never would have believed that dumbledor could or would do something like that especially to Harry but I also know Harry wouldn't lie about something like this." Neville said Ginny nodded and said "I know dumbledor always seemed so nice almost like a grandfather." Luna spoke saying "the headmaster must have bred aprorse's when he was younger they often have a negative mental effect and combined with pollysniffler 's venom can twist some ones mind to become much like the headmasters it really is unfortunate that he wasn't more careful. Anyway I think that we aught to side with Harry as he is obviously the more sane of the two." At this proclamation everyone just looked at Luna with stupefied expressions and jaws on the floor especially the since loony Luna the most crazy girl in school was calling someone insane. Never the less Neville and Ginny agreed with Luna about siding with Harry. Ron yelled "how can you support that arrogant bastard he's just an attention seeking weakling worse than Lockhart, I mean at least Lockhart could play a crowd what does potter do he annoys his friends with oh woe is me I'm so tragic pity me." when hermione went to speak Ron pulled a thin gold necklace from his shirt and whispered something, hermione opened her mouth paused and then agreed with Ron but Ginny noticed that her voice sounded hollow and like she wasn't really there. Neville, Ginny, and Luna all turned to hemione in utter shock that she would believe those things about Harry. Ginny decided to go to tonks about hermiones unusual behavior.**

**Scene change to Voldemort and his deatheaters**

**Voldemort sat on his thrown looking forward to a nice day of plotting the take over of the wizarding world and the destruction of the muggle world and torturing some of his pure blood servants what really amused him is that these high and mighty men thanked him for torturing them, then after he'd had his fun he made space in his day to plot the most painful and humiliating demise of the boy who just wouldn't die, Harry potter. There wasn't anybody in the world that could get Voldemort into a berserk rage than potter was always making a fool out of me. Well anyway its time for my nap after all dark lords need there need the rest just like everyone else plus plotting and plundering and torturing take a lot out of you and so the dark lord settled in with thoughts of torture and murder dancing merrily in his head as he drifted off to sleep and all was well for awhile but then the link he had with potter twinge in a most uncomfortable way on and off for the next few hours then it settled down until seven o'clock the next morning when the twinge came back worse than before and this time it was constant, it was getting very annoying so the dark lord decided to call a meeting of his death eaters to find out what the brat was up to and why his followers hadn't reported that the boy was doing something strange because manipulating the link with out a wand would leave a very visible trace. He was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of his followers. Voldemort screamed "why has no one reported in on the condition of potter I told you in no uncertain terms that you were to report to me immediately if potter did something unusual or you all will suffer and I can feel him doing something out of the ordinary." At this voldemort's deatheaters paled and bowed to the ground begging for mercy. Voldemort threw a cruciatess curse at a random death eater and held it for a few minutes before releasing the poor servant from the cruciates and taking a deep breath to continue berating his followers when he crashed to his knees and screaming at the top of his lungs a horrifying and demonic soul destroying cry that would leave nightmares in the deatheaters for weeks. The dark lord was screaming for at least ten minutes and left him shivering and gasping for breath for another five minutes before he could get his body back under control he stood shakily and said " find out what that brat has been doing that could release that amount of magic and why my spies didn't report it to me before anything drastic happened and snape you stay behind I need to talk to you." When everyone was gone Voldemort turned to snape and said "I will need you to brew me a few potions before you return to dumbledor. Tell me does the old fool still believe that you are his spy? Did he have anything to do with this display of magic?" yes snape responded "dumbledor still believes me to be a converted deatheater and as to your other question I do not believe that dumbledor had anything to do with this just as you summoned me all the alarms watching potter were tripped and he sent a general emergency call to the order to meet at the brats house immediately I don't have anymore details at this time but dumbledor should contact me soon to tell me what happened to his golden boy no doubt he was just trying to get more attention." Voldemort turned and walked back to his thrown and said "no snape the magic that he was giving off was much to powerful to be a mere attempt at more fame and attention. Now I want you to make the potions on this list and then return to dumbledor." Snape responded with an affirmative and left the darklord to his disturbing thoughts. A few hours later snape returned with the darklords potions and was just handing them to the darklord when a messenger ran into the thrown room and shouted "milord I received news as to what happened at potters house earlier this morning, potters house was blown up using powerful magic and his relatives are dead, potter himself is missing as to why your spies on potter didn't respond well it appears that the magical backlash from the explosion fried their brains they were found several blocks away from the brats house and seemed to have had some advanced warning as they were running in away from the blast which generated enough chaotic magic at the epicenter that the ministry scanner teams couldn't even pass the perimeter of were the house used to be, one of the scanners was nearly driven insane because he got to close he was taken to saint mungos that was when we made our move and captured one of the aurors and one of the scanners. All we could learn from the scanner is that the level of magic released was almost a first order magus level and that who ever was doing the casting was a master at not leaving a discernable trail but the auror had some interesting information they do not think that the potter brat did any magic as there alarms for underage magic didn't go off but they think that potter left voluntarily with the people that killed his relatives and destroyed his house, they are of course not completely sure that potter wasn't kidnapped but with the amount of control and magic used potter wouldn't have had the time or ability to fight off whoever took him." The dark lord looked to be deep in thought he said that the messenger had done a good job he then reached over and grabbed the messengers arm pressing his finger to the dark mark making it burn on all of his servants calling them to him. When they had finally all assembled he addressed them "my deatheaters I have had some good news it appears that someone has captured potter and killed his relatives and blown up his house better yet dumbledor doesn't know what happened to potter." Here the dark lord paused in his speech so that his followers could get their elation under control once they had calmed down enough for him to continue he said "We must find these people and have them join us. I want you all to focus on finding them but they are very powerful so be careful not to upset them until we have liberated your brethren from azkaban this mission is your number one concern. I want potter here in front of me by the end of the month or I'll make someone's life a living hell as a lesson to the rest of you now go. Snape return to dumbledor find out what he knows of this situation and report to me if he knows anything that I don't." Snape replied "yes my master." And he left to contact dumbledor and gather the information his master requested.**

**And another scene change back to Harry in his room at Flamel manor as he reads the book on occlumency that Nicholas gave him. Harry lay on the bed and opened a guide to occlumency and started to read the book said _A Brief history of occlumency and its master. Occlumency was first created by a race of righteous warriors called the saiyans they were fierce fighters and it was said that not only could they harness the powers of magic but all so the powers of their soul. The saiyan society was based on martial ability the best of which were labeled with the title grim and the best of them were given a family name that suited their martial ability the man and later his descendants that created occlumency was a grim his family name was reaper. He originally created occlumency so that he could focus his mind completely on perfecting his martial technique and learning new techniques or make them up, then so where along the way he figured out how to use it while fighting in battle._ That was something I never expected thought Harry. The grim reaper is real and he was the forefather of occlumency well any way Harry had had enough of the history and decided to skip to where it explained what occlumency master's were capable and what different types of occlumency there are. _There are several levels of occlumency they are muggle, squib, wizard, apprentice, journeyman, master, and finally grand master now let us go over what these levels mean muggle means that the person has absolutely no mind protection and can be accessed by anyone with just the slightest bit of training then you have squib and wizard who have only the most basic mind protection and can only be accessed by an apprentice and journeyman respectively next are the apprentices and journeyman who's minds can only be broken into by someone of a higher level but they can still fall under the effects of mind altering substances then there are the masters who have an advanced understanding of the human mind and their own in particular and only a grand master can access their minds they also have a resistance to all things that affect the mind then finally we reach grand master level the rarest of them all at this point the mind is absolutely impenetrable in any form but there have only been four grand masters throughout history they are Merlin, the grim reaper, morgana le fey, and drizzt du'urden a drow elf. As a comparison there have been several thousand masters throughout history but the most current are Nicholas flamel, and albus dumbledor. There are of course exceptions to every rule for example there was a Japanese muggle monk who reached master level through manipulation of his spirit energy but he is considered an anomaly by experts._ That certainly was informative Harry thought. He decided that once he had reasonably completed training that he would go back and read this book from beginning to end but for now he skipped to the section that had what types of occlumency there were and there pros and cons it also talked about the various ways in which to learn the art the heading read _The art and its many ways_ It certainly was an intriguing title and so he read on _The easiest and most in effective if one wants to truly protect their mind is to go into a meditative trance and lock all your thoughts and emotions away this technique while the easiest is also the most flawed it often is used to get apprentices to a level of control where they can focus on better but harder techniques. This technique if over used can cause violent out bursts of emotion and anyone of apprentice level or above can easily access your mind. Another and generally better technique to start your training with is the flame and the void which allows you to temporarily get rid of your emotions and still have access to your thoughts and memories so that you can adequately sort them and build mental protections and barriers it is considered to be the best of both the ease in which it can be learned and its overall effectiveness in protecting the mind. The third and final method is the most difficult and that is to just dive into your thoughts and sort them but in order to do this you will have to relive them which the other two methods don't make you suffer but this third method is the best protection in the long run. But a word of warning this third technique will force you to stay in a meditative state until you have completely organized your mind and it is advised that you read and memorize the apprentice level techniques before initiating the third technique so that when you come out of your trance you can be ready to learn journeyman level techniques._ And so Harry turned to the apprentice techniques and memorized them. When he was sure he had them completely memorized he decided that he would memorize the journeyman level techniques as well after this was complete he looked at the clock to see how long he had been reading and discovered that it wasn't to late to get some practice in and so he sat in a lotus position and closed his eyes and he started to try and focus on nothing but he was having a difficult time of it because the more he focused on not thinking the harder he thought and thoughts just kept coming to the front of his mind, Harry was rapidly becoming very frustrated and as his frustration grew he started to generate a slightly visible aura and he kept at his attempt to meditate growing angrier and angrier until his magic burst from him in a swirling vortex shaped aura that reached out and picked up the very nice solid wood furniture that collectively must have weighed three thousand pounds and was throwing them about as if they weighed no more than a twig and the vortex started to get out of control and smashed the furniture to splinters it was at this point that the flamels alerted by the sudden crashing noises and the amount of magic being released arrived and tried to enter Harry's room but the door wouldn't budge and so Nicholas tried to magic open Harry's door but it didn't matter what spells he tried they all failed he even tried the most powerful blasting curse that he knew he was just about of ideas when perennelle joined in with him casting at full power the door shuddered and cracked a little and so they did the blasting curse again and again until finally the door broke. They saw Harry floating in the middle of the room but what really shocked them is the very, very large and bright aura. They also noticed what looked to be the very small bits of furniture flying all over the room at very high speed and the room itself was completely destroyed it looked as if someone had tried to contain world war three in one room. They shouted at Harry to snap out of it but if the furniture being blown to bits didn't work then shouting definitely wouldn't and they tried to physically get to Harry but it appeared that the flying debris could pass right through shields and so with their options running low and desperation setting in they tried using magic and once again it didn't have the desired effect and eventually they had to use a very over powered stunner which worked in that it got Harry out of his trance but it didn't knock him out but just made him woozy. When Harry finally recovered from his display and notice what he'd done to the flamels nice room he paled and said "I'm so sorry I was just trying to practice meditating and I got so frustrated that I couldn't seem to manage it that I got angry and my magic escaped my control but I don't understand why it did that I've been angrier before and only the odd object would rattle. But nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I will pay for all the damage I've done and if you think that it's to dangerous for me to stay I would completely understand." Nicholas seeing that Harry was panicking and thinking that they wanted to throw him out rushed to reassure the boy that they had no such intentions. "Harry it is a common problem with most people new to occlumency, they usually don't have the fireworks display when they can't get the meditation technique right. Now it is quite late so you should go to bed as we have an early morning to morrow and after breakfast perennelle and I need to have a talk and to plan for the future and after that I will help you with your meditation technique. So until the morning goodnight and sleep well." Nicholas said with that the flamels left the room and Harry settled in for the night. **

**During the night Harry's subconscious was working on the problem of protecting the mind. It turns out that the book was right that once you started the technique of learning occlumency you couldn't stop and just before Harry had been brought out of his trance he had started the process for the briefest of seconds, so throughout the night Harry was learning and sorting through his memories including a few that he had forgot and some that had been artificially removed which were of Harry catching dumbledor in various compromising situations such as going through Harry's things or when Harry found out too much that he wasn't supposed to know like the time when he was six and he had been beaten to within an inch of his life by his uncle and someone had called the police because of all the screaming and he caught dumbledor obliviating the policemen that had come to investigate. Harry completely sorted through his memories and it was a very long nightmare with a very few happy moments but the happiest was a memory he had of his parents celebrating Valentines Day. By morning he had started to wander the confines of his mind and he had found some peculiar things especially a circular room in his mind that was mostly full of locked doors but there were two that were unlocked so he went to investigate them, when he opened the first one he saw a sign that said welcome to the animagus room and when Harry looked around the room there were eight covered cages but try as he might he couldn't remove the covering from the cages and just as he was about to check out the other unlocked door he was drawn away to the edge of his mind and he got a faint feeling that there was supposed to be a wall there and so he thought up some materials and started to build a wall around his mind, it felt like a small eternity but he finally put up a rather nice wall in his opinion. It looked sturdy and went all the way around his mind and the only weakness that he could see was in the back of his mind there was an evil looking black tear which he reasoned was his link with Voldemort. Harry had walled it up but the tear seemed to be slowly eating away at the stone, but he figured that he could take care of that later when he'd learned more and had better control of his mind. With his wall finished he set out to find the room with the locked doors again but found himself being woken up by Nicholas saying that he had slept late enough unless Harry wanted to miss breakfast and so Harry reluctantly got for the day and headed down to eat and talk to Nicholas and ask him about why he was being so nice and understanding. When Harry reached the kitchen he saw a large assortment of food and the flamels already eating so he helped himself to a very large and delicious meal when he was done Harry turned his full attention to finding out some answers but first he felt the need to apologize to the flamels again for decimating their room and disrupting their lives so he said "Nicholas, perennelle I want to apologize to you for all the trouble I've caused in your lives lately but I am curious as to why your going so far out of your way to help me when we've never met and as far as I know you didn't know my parents very well if at all." Nicholas looked as if he'd been expecting this question and said "well Harry I knew your mother quite well and perenelle is actually your godmother but dumbledor convinced the wizengamut that perenelle wouldn't be able to look after a young baby as she was of very advanced years and so we left intending to at least check up on you and be a part of your life but dumbledor hid you very well and we still wouldn't know were you live if you hadn't sent your house elf to us and as to how your mother knew us well she was an unspeakable and perenelle here was her boss the head of the unspeakables and I ran a sort of contractor group of unofficial field agents if you know what I mean." Here perenelle interrupted and said "Nicholas stop being obtuse what Nicholas is saying he was the head of the unspeakable army and that he would just love to teach you everything he knows but the real purpose of our talk this morning is that we think that dumbledor and the ministry will both join forces to keep you from being emancipated and so we would like to adopt you anonymously through the unspeakables top lawyer and he will file the paperwork so that it will be accepted before anyone else so that you can remain out of manipulative hands and we can get to know each other better. Now in order to file the papers we have to take you today to the department of mysteries so that we can sign the papers in front of witnesses and you had mentioned a prophecy so we will stop by the hall of prophecies and find out if any others apply to you and to show you the proper way to find prophecies." With that said they all trooped to Nicholas's office and used his secured flew to travel directly to the department of mysteries when they came out flew and were met by a faceless man in a drab gray coat who motioned for them to follow he ed them through a vast and confusing labyrinth of identical hallways and he stopped in front of a totally unremarkable door knocked once and left there was a call to enter so they trooped in to the office which was surprisingly large it could comfortably hold eight or so people. Sitting behind a large desk was another faceless man and gray cloak he greeted Nicholas warmly and waved his wand activating privacy wards as soon as they were in place he removed whatever charm was obscuring his face. He had piercing ice blue eyes and brown wavy hair his face had an aristocratic look to it he could aptly be described as striking. He turned and smiled at Harry and said "ah and you must be Mr. potter I am Mr. mage and I haven't seen you since about a month after you were born although I have heard some interesting stories about you maybe after this adoption business is taken care of you can fill me in on what exactly happened during your schooling because from what I've heard hogwarts has gotten a lot more interesting and dangerous since I went there." Harry responded saying "I would be glad to answer your questions and maybe give you some dirt that you can use on dumbledor and fudge." The lawyer Mr. Mage turned to a file cabinet that Harry hadn't noticed before it was in the left hand corner of his office, and he pulled out a small packet of papers and he placed them on the desk, he turned so that he was directly facing Harry and said "let me explain what exactly we are doing here and why then I will answer any questions that you may have. Well we are going to be filling out special anonymous adoption papers which were created for the instance when an unspeakable chose to adopt a child they could fill out full adoption papers which are then stored in the department of mysteries under a security seal and then a copy is sent to the ministries file room but the name of the unspeakable would be unreadable and the best part is that the higher ranking the unspeakable the higher the secrecy and so we will file yours under the highest level of secrecy that even the minister can't look at. Now as to why we are doing this besides making sure the ministry and dumbledor don't get their hands on you this will give you a few perks such as you can use magic and get an apparition license provided your guardian will let you and no one can legally just arrest you for minor infractions also once these papers are filed they cannot be overturned by anyone unless they want to make the unspeakables around the world mad because when an unspeakable adopts a child they are basically inducting them into an apprenticeship which we take very seriously also should you choose we can stage your death and or complete disappearance and then furnish you with a complete new identity including a new look you will also have access to our training facilities although unless it is your intension to become one of us you will be limited to the training facility unless accompanied by an unspeakable. That is all you need to know now any questions?" Harry nodded and said "yes I have a few questions first is there a time limit on when you can make me a new identity?" The adoption papers were so filled out and ready to be filed at a moments notice. Harry looked at the adults in the room and said "Nicholas mentioned a stop at the hall of prophecies to see if any of the other prophecies relate to me." Mr. mage looked at Harry and said "there is no time limit on when you can or can't have a new identity. And why don't we head on over to the hall of prophecies and you can tell all about the dirt you have on the minister and the headmaster." With that he got up and lead the group down even more bewildering hallways. They eventually reached the hall and it was explained to Harry that he needed to release his magic in a wave and which ever orbs glowed then the prophecies would be viewed by a team of experts and they would tell Harry the translated version of the prophecy and so Harry did as told and three prophecies glowed the unspeakables seemed dumbstruck Mr. mage turned to Harry and said "the first two prophecies are merlins prophecies he only made four and the last to respond is a prophecy that was uncovered by one of our archeologists and is the only known surviving saiyan reaper prophecy. We will make decoding these prophecies our top priority." And so with no other business to do in the ministry and needing a break from all the emotions and some time to think the flamels and Harry left back to flamel manor for some lunch and Harry's tutoring. **

**Harry studied occlumency with an almost frightening intensity for the next six days right up until the morning of the will reading and in that time he had managed to achieve the level of journeyman, he had just passed the test to reach that level on the morning of the will reading. Harry's mind was completely reorganized for faster information retrieval and retention his memory was now almost photographic and his understanding of new concepts was that of hermione his physical fitness was coming along nicely and through the combination of hard physical work and a strict diet of healthy foods and special regiment of health potions including muscle builder which would increase muscle production times four, and he also took a system flushing potion that flushed out all impurities from the body he was looking lean and slightly muscular but he had a ways to go before his regime was finished but Harry thought that all of his friends would be surprised at all the changes that he had gone through in such a short amount of time. The only thing of interest that happened was an article in the daily prophet about Harry's abduction by a group of nefarious people who had over come two squadrons of aurors before killing the dursleys and blowing up their house while leaving with an unconscious Boy Who Lived after he had put up a tremendous fight. The article went on an don about how all available ministry personnel was desperately searching for Harry potter they were checking leads and expected to find him any day now.**

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Harry finds out some interesting things**

**He goes to the will reading**

**Harry goes on his date with tonks and last but not least he finds out the translation and meaning of the saiyan prophecy**

**Thank you all for being so patient**


End file.
